


psychotic attraction

by venitempus



Series: Psychological Short Stories: Madness Unfolded [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venitempus/pseuds/venitempus
Summary: When a lover looks at his soulmate through the eyes of love, he only sees what he wishes was there. People call it blinded by love and even the smartest people can be affected by it. When vulnerable Chanyeol meets his psychologist Baekhyun for the first time on a summer day, his life takes a dramatic turn. He never believed that things will turn out to be so interesting and twisted for him. What started as an innocent infatuation turned into something close to an obsession. And through the eyes of love, Chanyeol did not see the true colours within Baekhyun.





	psychotic attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Baekhyun x Chanyeol (top!baek)
> 
> Warnings: yaoi, mature language, mentioning of sexual intercourse, alchohol, psychological manipulation, obsession, guns
> 
> Triggers: violence, minor character death
> 
> Words Count: 4835 words
> 
> Note: This story was written roughly one years ago (February 2018) and has remained unedited since. Still, I am fond of the story and I hope you will enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the real idols, but I own the characters of this story. This story is purely my invention, so do not steal, repost or translate. Thank you! 
> 
> All rights reserved. © 2018, venitempus.

“So tell me more about this mysterious guy you love”, Sehun sat the couch casually, a familiar sensation embracing him the moment he does so. He was sipping on his pink milkshake he has just bought from a place nearby as he was trying to make his friend talk more, open up. His friend was not the type to speak about himself, but when it came to this particular story, he was eager to answer and speak. He was in love, so in love. At least that is what Sehun thinks. This romance has left its imprints on his friend’s heart, just like a waterproof marker you buy at the most expensive stores.

“We met on a summer day, it was way too hot to realize that I have met my one true love. I was walking down the blocks and I saw him, he was there, waiting…for me. There was something familiar about his face and present. He managed to make me feel safe, and wanted with just one long relaxing gaze”, his friend spoke and dreamingly drifted away, thinking back on that one summer day. The events however, were distorted. He was not remembering as it was, but as he wished it was, or as he imagined it. “The sky was brighter than ever before and the sun was shining so powerful, I thought for a moment, I will go blind. He was my shield and I was his delicate flower. He protected me from the sun, and I offered him my heart”. He drifted deeper, exposing his feelings, shielding the reality as his friend does not need to know it. He would never understand.

On that unfortunate summer day, he wanted to end his quarrel with the world. Park Chanyeol was suffering of clinical depression back then. He put on a smile for everyone, stretched it every day until it broke. He had no reasons of pretending anymore, he could no longer put that smile back on. He wasted tears writing pages and pages of apologies, until he could not hold the pen anymore, he felt tired. So tired that nobody understood, tired that he was not talented enough, tired of fighting. As a last resort, he searched professional help, being pestered by his not so numerous friends. He found Byun Baekhyun, a known psychologist down the blocks, living in the destroyed area of his town. Now that he thinks back, that was no place for an angel. Buildings were barely standing and Chanyeol frequently feared that one brick will just fall on his head. Chanyeol had no high hopes, psychologists were just jesters to him, who try their best to get money for some stupid advice they do not even believe in. He never believed help could come in such a beautiful attire. However, his mind-set was completely twisted when he met Baekhyun. Third floor, room number six. He remembers exactly, the dim-lighted hallway and the white walls. Scratched on the walls indicated how old that place was and Chanyeol heard screams around, as if he has just entered an insane asylum. Baekhyun’s door was the neatest, it was inviting and out of all doors that was the one Chanyeol wanted to open the most. When he did so, it felt like magic. It is so stupid to describe it, really, Chanyeol feels embarrassed to this day. It felt like a school-themed movie when the girl opens the door and the boy enters, surrounded by pink hearts and an angelic aura. When he first saw Baekhyun, he felt like a teenager meeting his date for the first time. The door opened and there he was, leaning in his chair, with a paper in his hand and an enormous ring on his left hand. Fingers so delicate and slender, making Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. His blonde locks were neatly arranged to look messy on purpose, a pen playing on his petal-like lips and his skin was white as chalk. Chanyeol was looking in a mocking mirror. He never saw someone look so perfect, Baekhyun looked like a painting. He was the exact opposite of Chanyeol. Dark, curly locks were resting on the tall, slender man’s head. And Chanyeol’s skin was nowhere being that clear, it was rather washed and a tiny bit darker. However, Chanyeol was not completely smitten just by that. Even if the boy looked incredibly handsome, at first, Chanyeol did not see him that way. Once inside the office, Chanyeol felt like it is only polite to greet and then take a seat. It was when those deep, black eyes met his that Chanyeol forgot his name. He felt his whole being melting on the unconformable chair while watching this incredible Adonis looking deeper into his eyes. For a moment, he could not speak or breathe as a matter of fact. Baekhyun had to speak first and his vibrating voice send a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. He was nothing but charming, incredibly powerful and mysterious.

“Tell me, Mr. Park, what seems to trouble you?”, were the first words Baekhyun ever spoke to him. Chanyeol was completely unfolded by this mysterious man. There was something about Baekhyun that made Chanyeol trust him. Baekhyun made him comfortable enough and for that Chanyeol believes he is a good psychologist. It was not about the money, but Baekhyun seemed to feel with Chanyeol. He gave reactions, he listened and his advice has helped Chanyeol. That day, Chanyeol’s dark thoughts went away and instead the image of Baekhyun replaced them. Day, after day, he went back. He was healed, but he wanted to meet Baekhyun. More and more, he felt like two hours were not nearly enough. He wanted more, he was addicted. Baekhyun was his new morphine and he enjoyed it. At night, it felt harder to breathe without having his one love sleep next to him. The days were boring, uneventful. The best part of the day was meeting Baekhyun and watching him smile. Chanyeol found a way to make him laugh as well. He came up with witty jokes and the elder seemed to have the time of his life listening to them. It was not just a psychologist-client session. It was a meeting between friends. And yes, it was mutual.

“What happened next?”, Sehun asked with another sip, dragging his feet and boots all over Chanyeol’s coffee table. Not that Chanyeol was in the position to say anything right now. And besides he knew that Sehun was really comfortable being around Chanyeol, so why bother scolding him in the first place?

“Then, we decided to meet again. The perfect date…down the Han River”, Chanyeol mused and breathed out, recalling the moment. It really happened, but much, much later. “The sky melted into a beautiful azure and the orange stripes of the sun dressed it up so beautifully. It was the best day to have the best man by my side”. Chanyeol sat on a chair and looked out on the window. The sky was much different now. It looked so pale, and grey. Just like ash.

“Tell me Chanyeol”, Baekhyun started the conversation one day, approximately two months after they have met, during one of their sessions. “Have you read the paper this morning?”, his words rolled casually out of his mouth, showing Chanyeol the newspaper he was reading. Chanyeol did not read the newspaper, so there was no way of him knowing what was inside. On the front page: a murder. The young daughter of a company owner was killed yesterday, and of course the papers were filled with that story. It was quite cliché considering that all that papers seek is a spicy cover story like this to make more money. “I believe it is fascinating”, Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol tried to understand why, but he knew he will get the explanation anyways. After all, that is how Baekhyun works. “The effort people put in creating such a poor murder. I mean, even someone with no experience could unveil the culprit”, Baekhyun clicked his tongue and put the paper aside, somehow disgusted or at least upset, walking in front of his desk, to be closer to Chanyeol. “Do you believe it was well orchestrated?”, he asked and Chanyeol felt weird, he did not know what to answer. Him and Baekhyun did have random conversations, but never this random. It was somehow out of Chanyeol’s comfort zone, but just looking at Baekhyun, he knew that he has to reply.

“Considering the fact that they already caught the culprit, no”, Chanyeol spoke and looked up at Baekhyun, who was playing with his ring. Baekhyun smiled satisfied and Chanyeol felt like a puppy being rewarded. He did not know why, but he loved pleasing Baekhyun. He loved that satisfied look on Baekhyun’s face whenever he said something right.

“You learn fast”, Baekhyun spoke again and took the liberty to grab Chanyeol’s chin and tilt his head up. Their eyes met and Chanyeol felt hypnotised. Baekhyun’s words, Baekhyun’s actions, Baekhyun’s attractive body. Baekhyun was infesting his head, Baekhyun was the only, the sole owner of Chanyeol’s body, mind and soul. “Do you want to kill someone, Chanyeol?”, Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol felt obliged to nod. He did not know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. The question did not even feel weird. Chanyeol is not quite sure he understood it, not quite sure he gave the right answer to it. He stepped over the moral boundaries to please Baekhyun. And he was satisfied by Chanyeol’s answer. “You are ready”, Baekhyun said and let Chanyeol’s chin free and almost hanging as he walked on the other side of the room to grab his expensive coat and put it over his body.

“Ready for what?”, Chanyeol asked confused, still owning his own thoughts. Partially at least. It only happened rarely, after this, that Chanyeol would own his own thoughts. Baekhyun grabbed his keys after that, along with his car keys. He grabbed Chanyeol’s cheap jacket and helped putting it on Chanyeol. As he did so, he leaned in to speak close to Chanyeol’s ear, making him obey his command.

“Ready to go on a date”, Baekhyun said and it was confirmed, they were now going out. It was all Chanyeol wanted. He was so smitten, he wanted to be in public with such a man, it was an honour for him really.

Baekhyun showed him a nice nightclub that night and he cannot really remember clearly what happened. He perhaps had too much to drink. Anyways, he ended up in an unknown place, with a dreadful pain in his lower back and naked. Baekhyun, was next to him in bed, naked as well. It was enough for Chanyeol to understand, that he just had wild sex with the person he, by now, already loved. Chanyeol got the chance, for the first time to explore Baekhyun’s naked body. From the top to the bottom it was perfection. Baekhyun had a great bone structure, Chanyeol could tell by the collarbones and hipbones. He could not see lower than that, but he was quite sure it looked great. Baekhyun’s sleeping face was very peaceful and he looked quite innocent. Chanyeol felt bad waking him up, so he just got up and started exploring what it looked like a penthouse. Everything looked extremely expensive and it was unclear to Chanyeol how a psychologist could own all that stuff. There were a lot of paintings on that wall that looked unique, so Chanyeol assumed they were rare as well. Baekhyun’s bedsheets were of silk, a very good quality of it and very soft. His closet was filled with expensive brands, his colognes were just as expensive. Baekhyun owned several Rolex watches and the best shoes Chanyeol has ever seen. Chanyeol lived a modest life and he tried not to spend much on stuff he found useless. Most of his money was going on food, and well now on his psychologist. But Baekhyun was kind enough to not charge him much, especially because he went there every day. Plus, they were like friends. Now that they slept together, Chanyeol reckons Baekhyun will not ask for anything anymore. After all, they were dating, right?

That morning, Chanyeol took his time to roam around before Baekhyun woke up. Chanyeol stopped in front of a huge mirror and stared at his naked body, it was a mess. He observed some marks here and there, probably Baekhyun’s doing. He did not mind really, he was actually proud. For the first time, he thought his body was pretty. Chanyeol never imagined how it must be like to own that much, to be that rich. He can still not imagine it. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts again, he saw Baekhyun behind him in the mirror. Naked. The lower part of his body was revealed and Chanyeol fought the urge to just turn around and jump on Baekhyun. He could not say anything, Baekhyun just kissed his shoulder and asked him to join him in the shower, and Chanyeol did. There is nothing compared to a good morning shower sex. Wet and hot, Chanyeol only remembers being pressed on the wet surface of the wall, moaning as Baekhyun was giving him the best treatment. At breakfast, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol if he would like to go have fun in the town. Baekhyun had to pick up some clothes. Chanyeol accepted. Anything to spend more time with Baekhyun.

That afternoon, they visited stores Chanyeol never even thought of entering. Baekhyun bought some nice suits, some shirts and asked for opinions. Chanyeol might have been a little bit biased, because he loved everything on Baekhyun. Surprisingly, Baekhyun found some clothes for Chanyeol and made him try them. Chanyeol obeyed, and he was amazed to see how good he actually looks in a suit. He never really wore a suit, besides maybe at a wedding or a funeral. Baekhyun, well, he gave a lot of hints that a hot night was approaching after seeing Chanyeol in those clothes. In the end, Baekhyun bought those clothes for Chanyeol, even if Chanyeol half-refused. He never owned such expensive clothes, but it felt wrong to refuse Baekhyun as he was so excited to spend money on him. They were not the last items Baekhyun bought him. That night too, Chanyeol was left sore. This time though, he remembered all of it and how much he loved it.

“What did you do at Han River?”, Sehun asked and looked at his friend with interest. Chanyeol dozed off for a moment, he was now again recalling the Han River date, as he experienced it.

“We held hands for the first time…and the water was so clear, so pretty”, Chanyeol spoke again and moved away from the couch, grabbing a glass of Martini. He never drank regularly before meeting Baekhyun. But with Baekhyun, it was a must to drink something fancy at least once a day.

The Han River, what a beautiful place for a date. It took them a while to go there and it took Chanyeol at least a few days to convince Baekhyun to go on a real date. Baekhyun was fond of having dates in his house, specifically his bed. And not that Chanyeol hated it, he just wanted some diversity if they will do this whole dating thing. So, Han River was a good start. They walked there, next to each other, Chanyeol too shy to grab Baekhyun’s hand. They were in a weird place, Chanyeol did not know if they were a couple yet or not. Sure, they fucked, but what did that mean to Baekhyun? Once they were on the bridge, Chanyeol felt the subtle breeze. He loved the fresh air and the water was so clear, so pretty. Nothing could go wrong. And in that moment, Chanyeol felt his heart beating faster and faster. He was falling, for a man who might not even be in love with him. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, who was resting his arms on the bridge, his white shirt and handsome profile blinding him. Baekhyun was a very attractive man, and part of Chanyeol tells him that this is the main reason he even fell for him. But there was so much more than looks, and Baekhyun was an enigma, something that excited and intrigued Chanyeol. There was something about the way Baekhyun dominated him, it felt right and so good.

“I like spending time with you”, Chanyeol said after a while. He felt like being honest, plus he needed answers. He needed to hear something coming from Baekhyun. The older male turned towards him with a smile.

“Thought so. Otherwise, you would not return”, that was Baekhyun’s answer and Chanyeol could not agree more. Of course, what he stated was very obvious, but he had to put it out there. They spent about an hour just staring at the beautiful scenery, not really speaking. It was an hour of silence which Chanyeol enjoyed to the fullest.

After that, Baekhyun decided to take Chanyeol to one of his favourite secret places. It was an interesting bar, more like a strip club. However, it was only a façade. The real place that Baekhyun wanted to show him, was the gambling room inside the club. Chanyeol never witnessed a game of poker and he was excited to see what will happen. When they walked inside the room, some people were already waiting at the table. The room was filled with smoke and alcohol. Most people there were dressed similar to Baekhyun, very well and wealthy. Some girls were there as well, hanging their cleavage low and sitting on some laps while laughing at weird jokes. It was not really the kind of environment Chanyeol liked, but if Baekhyun was there, everything was alright. Baekhyun greeted the people and found his spot afterwards. Chanyeol did not really know where to sit, since he was not going to play. Baekhyun saved him from an awkward situation by pulling him on his lap, holding him secure and making sure he can still see his cards. Chanyeol grew shy as he did not expect that to happen, but he accepted it anyways. Baekhyun lit a cigarette up and pressed it between his lips. He was not a heavy smoker, as Chanyeol observed, but sometimes he liked to smoke. And Chanyeol can imagine Baekhyun smoking at such events. The smoke hit his face several times, even if Baekhyun tried his best to shield him. Chanyeol did not mind it, at a point he even pressed his cheek against Baekhyun’s, loving being this close to him. The game was intense, and even if Chanyeol did not really understand how it worked, he could tell that Baekhyun knew how to play it. They gambled a lot of money and in the end, Baekhyun won. The people there were not surprised, and they did not seem angry. Apparently, they had a lot of money so they did not care losing some. Chanyeol did not know if he shall believe this kind of behaviour or not. Personally, he would be kind of mad to lose that much money to someone much younger. Not long after, Baekhyun excused him and together with Chanyeol, left the bar.

“Did you like it?”, came the question after a few minutes of walking. Chanyeol nodded and smiled happily, just like a child on Christmas day. Baekhyun was pleased, so pleased that he actually grabbed Chanyeol’s hand for the first time. Chanyeol felt his happiness boiling inside, he was euphoric. He loved it, and he loved Baekhyun. Before they knew, they were back at Baekhyun’s house. Another night of sweet pleasure awaited. But this time, it felt different. This time, it was lovelier. The next morning, Baekhyun showed Chanyeol how to hold and use a gun. For self-defence, he called it.

“Holding hands, that sounds cute. But Chanyeol, I cannot help but wonder. What does Soojin think about this? You still talk with so much passion about him…and you say you love him. Why did you marry her then?”, Sehun asked curiously, placing his empty milkshake cup on the table. Chanyeol turned towards him with a mysterious smile, placing his empty glass on the table as well.

“They say you never forget your first love. He was my first love. I assure you, I do love Soojin”, Chanyeol said and poured himself another glass of alcohol, red wine this time. He lied so casually. Lying has become his best defence and Baekhyun complimented him for it a lot of times. But he never lied to Baekhyun, ever. In reality, he only loved Baekhyun. He loves Baekhyun, there is no doubt in that.

“Alright, but I still want to hear what happened next”, Sehun continued and eagerly grabbed the red wine before Chanyeol could do so. Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle and went to grab another empty glass. Sehun’s childish behaviour was reminding him of himself. He was like this when he first met Baekhyun, and he still is like that around Baekhyun.

“Fine. After Han River, we decided that we would love to go out and eat sushi together, so we did so”, Chanyeol continued his distorted story, pouring himself a glass of vodka, he needed it if he wanted to keep on lying. Lying for the sake of protecting, lying for the sake of being too in love, lying for the sake of his friend.

The night after the gambling, they decided to go out again. What Chanyeol did not know back then was that Baekhyun had a gun with him. They walked down the streets, casually. Chanyeol did not recognize the surroundings, but he was not too suspicious about it. They talked and for a moment Chanyeol felt like he was walking into his office for the first time again. Baekhyun did not change, his words did not change and the effect he had on Chanyeol certainly did not. Everything was the same that is why Chanyeol did not feel weird. He felt completed, he felt loved in the weirdest way possible. As they were walking, a shadow started to follow them. At first, Chanyeol did not notice the person, but after a while he did. And he was scared, he did not know who it was and why he was following them. He found himself shaking, pressing himself closer to the only one that can protect him: Baekhyun. After a while, he understood everything. It happened very fast, his face pressed on the cold bricks and a voice screaming.

“You stole from me, you stole from me!”, the voice was getting louder and louder, and Chanyeol was getting light-headed. Before he knew, he heard a gunshot and the male let him go. The man fell on the ground, holding his stomach as Baekhyun was pointing the gun coldly at him. Baekhyun saved him, but with what costs. Chanyeol never, ever saw this side of him before. There was a darkness he could not explain, but for him it was still appealing. Baekhyun’s darkness was attracting him. He pressed the gun in Chanyeol’s hand with a smile and leaned closer, whispering softly into his ear.

“Finish him off, baby boy”, and like a good boy, Chanyeol pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight between the man’s eyes, killing him in an instant. Chanyeol recognized the man, he was one of the guys at the poker table last night. For a moment, he could not put together what he did. After that, his hands started trembling, he could barely hold the gun. He killed. For the first time, he has taken a life. Probably an innocent one. Baekhyun started laughing, he was happy. He congratulated Chanyeol, but Chanyeol was still in shock. It did not matter to Baekhyun, he was proud. What he did was kiss Chanyeol. Madly, so sexy and so passionate. Chanyeol gave in, he inhaled his happiness and kissed back with a smile. Baekhyun cupped his cheeks and smiled at him, for the first time, with love.

“Good boy”, he said before pressing his lips over Chanyeol’s again. It was madness, but Chanyeol accepted it. They killed together. And Chanyeol was happy. In his head, he found reasons to justify the death of that man, but really, he did not care anymore. He helped Baekhyun clean the tracks, cover the murder and burn the body. Baekhyun made sure to make the right calls, helping them escape from the police’s radar. Nobody looked for the man in the end and they escaped red-handed.

All the good things started to come afterwards, Baekhyun was being more caring than before. He bought Chanyeol a lot of stuff, made him into the man he is today. He taught Chanyeol how to cheat and gamble, how to win games. More men went after them, but Chanyeol was proud to pull the trigger and be called a good boy, then treated with the best sex. It was reckless, but he loved it. He loved his life with Baekhyun. Stealing, gambling, killing, buying, spending. All of it. Chanyeol wanted all of it and especially Baekhyun. At a point, it got dangerous. The path Chanyeol went down on lead him and Baekhyun eventually into serious danger. They stopped seeing each other and agreed, that it was best if they went different paths. Chanyeol was destroyed, and maybe as a manner of showing his heartbreak he married a wealthy woman, someone important that could give him the perfect alibi. He did not love her, he never loved her. But she did not love him either. Chanyeol walked onto her having sex with several men a lot of times, but he never said anything. Their marriage was a causality, and nobody knew that, not even his best friend Sehun.

“What then?”, Sehun asked for the third time as Chanyeol has dozed off again. He smiled and looked at Sehun, shaking his head shortly.

“We never met again. It is sad, but he had to move. They were, however, the best few months of my life”, Chanyeol said and placed his empty glass on the table. Five years - that is how much time he spent with Baekhyun. He was merely twenty when he met Baekhyun, a boy, so innocent and pure. A sweet daisy dancing on a dark water.

“That is sad, I am sorry. I hope you will meet again sometime”, Sehun said with a regretful smile, before getting up from the sofa. “I should get going, my girlfriend is waiting for me”, he said with a nod.

“Oh, sure. I will gladly accompany you outside”, Chanyeol said and walked with Sehun outside. Sehun walked to his car and waved goodbye. Merely second after, an unknown car stopped in front of the building and opened the window. Chanyeol was ready to run away, his heart almost stopped. He thought he was caught, he thought it was over.

“Mr. Park?”, the driver asked and Chanyeol looked at him suspiciously. The driver handed Chanyeol a note and waited there. Chanyeol frowned and opened the note, a smile now painted so beautifully on his lips.

_Get in, baby boy._

And Chanyeol did, he obeyed. He got inside the car and waited for the driver to drive away. At once, he reached at the destination, an expensive hotel just a few blocks away.

“Penthouse”, the driver said and gave Chanyeol a free pass. Chanyeol walked outside and took a deep breath, before walking inside the hotel. It felt like the first time he was in such a hotel, and he knew very damn well when that was. Without properly breathing, he got inside the elevator, pressing the button for the penthouse. His heart skipped a beat when he heard that short ‘ding’ and he got out barely moving. Once he was in front of the door, he knocked nervous. It took a while, but the door opened. His blood rushed through his veins like crazy, he felt light-headed, just like the first time.

“Happy birthday”, said the voice from inside with a smile plastered on the pretty lips. Chanyeol tried to find his breath, it took a while, but then he jumped in his arms. He hugged the other so tightly, almost leaving him out of breath. The other chuckled and held Chanyeol tightly, closing the door.

“Fucking 40 days, you bastard!”, Chanyeol said with a breaking voice, not wanting to let go. Being one second away from him was hard, but 40 days was murder. Chanyeol held back his tears and looked at the other, smiling. “I love you”, he said it. Finally, he said it. It was the truth, but it took him so much to say it. He was afraid of being denied.

“I love you”, Baekhyun spoke softly and pressed his lips right on Chanyeol’s, holding tightly, not letting go. Not again, not ever again. 


End file.
